


Ink Marks the Spot

by allthehearteyes



Series: I’m Not A Playa, I Just Fluff A Lot [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex soothes him, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, Ink, M/M, Michael is dramatic, Telekinesis, big gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Michael is dramatic. Alex soothes him.





	Ink Marks the Spot

**Author's Note:**

> More Malex fluff, you ask? But of course! Their relationship is filled with sillies, sweet gestures, and mutual care and concern. I’m here for the HEA. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️
> 
> find me on tumblr (same username or @malex-allthehearteyes)

Michael feels like his skin is being flayed from his body. The pain is excruciating. Michael’s muscles are locked, clenched tight, heart pounding in his chest. He’s trying to reach deep inside for strength and fortitude, but he’s not sure how much more he can handle. He’s sweating, fists squeezing, teeth gritting, bearing down.   

 

“Ow! Fuck! Guerin, stop biting me so hard!”

 

Michael opens his eyes and looks at Alex, he slowly removes his teeth from Alex’s fleshy palm. He keeps their hands clasped together, lacing their fingers.

 

“For god’s sake, Michael. It’s a tattoo, _not_ surgery. I barely felt mine.” Alex’s face is set in a frown, showing zero compassion for Michael’s plight.

 

“Easy for _you_ to say!” Michael protests. “You’re a tough military man! You’re trained for this.” If he’s not mistaken, he could swear Alex scoffs, before rolling his eyes. _Rude!_

 

“Okay, first, the Air Force didn’t train me on how to get a tattoo. Second, you’re being ridiculous and dramatic. Third—“

 

“I am not! Ow! That hurts!” Michael angrily hisses at the tattoo artist. Glancing behind him, he sees the man giving Alex a sympathetic look. _The fuck? I’m the one suffering!_ The man at his back continues his task of abusing Michael's poor skin.

 

“ _Third_ , this whole thing was _your_ idea.”

 

“Well, I didn’t think it through, okay?! I didn’t consider all these needles or the likelihood of blood when I drew up the sketches.” Michael winces, as the shading begins.

 

He feels a squeeze from their combined hands, as Alex leans over to drop a soft kiss to Michael’s forehead.

 

“Babe, focus on me. Look at me. You’ve got this.” Alex’s tone is softer, less put out. Michael looks into those gentle brown eyes that he’s gotten lost in so many times before. His love reaches his free hand over, carding his fingers through Michael’s hair.

 

Alex always teases that Michael must be part cat, what with the way he loves to be petted, and is _so_ finicky about who’s allowed to touch his sacred tresses. Michael will take that compliment any day of the week, thank you very much. Any reasonable person would agree that cats are superior creatures, though Michael knows it’s not escaped anyone’s attention how much he fawns over their sweet beagle, Shelby. _She’s such a good girl._

 

Michael closes his eyes again and leans into Alex’s touch. He hears Alex start to hum one of their favorite songs, the buzz of the tattoo gun fading into the background. Michael focuses on the melody, and the warm hands soothing him. Michael soon feels calmer, heart rate slowing, body relaxing.

 

He takes a few deep breaths, drawing in the exquisite scent of Alex. A mixture of sun, desert wind, and home.

 

Michael sighs.

 

They stay like for long moments. Alex changing up songs every once in awhile, and softly singing from time to time. The sound of Alex’s voice is like a balm to his system, instantly easing him and providing comfort.

 

Without warning, the tattoo artist stops.

 

“Okay, all done. Wanna take a look?”

 

 _All done?_ Michael opens his eyes, and grins a little.

 

“I did it!”

 

“Yes, love. _You_ did it.” Alex smile-smirks, just as Michael pulls him down for a kiss. He meant for it to be short and sweet, but once their lips touch, Michael quickly slants his mouth and thrusts his tongue inside.

 

He hears the tattoo artist clear his throat and mutter, “Do you want to look or not?”  Clearly, the man has zero romantic bones in his body, despite the fact that the letters L-O-V-E are inked on his fingers.

 

Alex pulls away, a small blush rising on his cheekbones. Alex bites his bottom lip, dragging his teeth over the glistening pink skin. _Mercy._ If Alex isn’t careful, he’s gonna end up getting pushed up against a wall, Michael devouring that sinful mouth.

 

Alex’s face seems much less smug now. _Huh? Wonder why?_ Now it’s Michael’s turn to look and feel self-satisfied.

 

“Yes, please.”  Michael gets up, taking the handheld mirror offered to him. He walks to the full length mirror on the wall, holding the smaller one up until he can see the artwork on his back. _It’s beautiful._

 

“It’s perfect,” Michael breathes out, the words catching in his throat, tears stinging behind his eyes. He now bears a mark that means so much, that means everything.   _Definitely worth it._

 

Alex moves to stand next to him, arms wrapping around, careful of Michael’s sensitive skin and fresh ink.

 

“I love it. I love them both,” Alex whispers in his ear.

 

“I love them, too,” Michael whispers back.

 

They now have matching art on their right shoulders. Each of them has a treble clef, bearing the other person’s initials. The letters are interlaced, locked together in a seamless curve. Tiny musical notes scattered around the main piece, more akin to twinkling stars than anything else.

 

They share an actual quick kiss, before stepping apart. They listen to the instructions on the aftercare for their tattoos.

 

They put their shirts on, pay and head out. On the drive home, Michael whines and complains, loudly, about the continued stinging sensation.

 

Alex lets loose what appears to be an exacerbated sigh

 

“How about we stop for ice cream to make you feel better?” Michael doesn’t miss the way the corners of Alex’s mouth turn up into a small grin. _Works every time._

 

“Okay!” Michael’s voice sounds overly eager, even to his own ears.

 

“Was that your plan all along?” Alex accuses.

 

“Whaaa? Who? Me?” Michael knows he’s epically failing at playing innocent, but Alex’s resulting chuckle is well worth any and all theatrics.

 

“Why didn’t you just say you wanted ice cream?” Alex pretends to grumble.

 

“It’s more fun this way.” Michael reaches out with his gift to tickle Alex’s neck.

 

“Stop that!” He slaps at Michaels arm, laughing and shaking his head.  “What is _wrong_ with you, Guerin?”

 

“Sigh. _So_ many things.”

 

Michael’s heart clenches when Alex glances over at him, joy dancing in his eyes.

 

Fifteen minutes later, ice cream dripping down their respective cones, Alex catches Michael staring at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, nothing. Just your tongue makes me think wicked thoughts.”

 

“Pull yourself together, Guern. This is a family establishment. I’m not responsible for corrupting you.”

 

“I will not, and _yes_ you are.” Michael silently mouths the words, “Never stop.”

 

Alex snort-laughs so hard, he nearly drops his frozen treat.

 

“I love you, Michael Guerin.”

 

“I love you, Alex Guerin.”

 

They share a sugary kiss, doing an awful job of preventing ice cream from melting all over their hands.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
